Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a tiled display device and a synchronization method thereof.
Discussion of the Background
Display devices, such as liquid crystal displays (LCD), organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays, and electrophoretic displays typically include a field generating electrode and an electro-optical active layer. For example, the OLED display device includes a liquid crystal layer as the electro-optical active layer. The field generating electrode may be connected to a switching element such as a thin-film transistor to receive a data signal, and the electro-optical active layer may convert the data signal into an optical signal to display an image.
When a heavy and fragile glass substrate is used as a display panel for the display device, there may be a limit to portability and the size of the screen display. Accordingly, a flexible display device using a plastic substrate, which is light, strong against an impact, and flexible, has been researched as a substrate of a display panel.
A display device may have a touch detecting function that may be interactive with a user, in addition to an image displaying function. The touch detection function may recognize touch information, such as whether an object approaches or touches the screen, and a position of the touch, by detecting, through the display device, a change in pressure applied to the screen, charges, light, and the like, when a user uses a finger or a touch pen to approach or touch a screen and writes a letter or draws a picture on the screen. The display device may receive an image signal based on the touch information and display an image.
The touch detecting function may be implemented through a touch detecting sensor. The touch detecting sensor may be classified based on various types, such as a resistive type, a capacitive type, an electro-magnetic (EM) type, and an optical type.
In the resistive type touch detecting sensor, two electrodes, which face each other and are spaced apart from each other, may be in contact with each other by pressure from an external object. When the two electrodes are in contact with each other, the touch detecting sensor may recognize a touch position and the like by recognizing a change in a voltage, according to a resistance change at the position of the contact.
The capacitive type touch detecting sensor may include a detection capacitor formed of detecting electrodes that may transmit a detection signal, and recognize whether a touch is generated, a touch position, and the like by detecting a change in charged capacitance or a change in an amount of charged charges of the detection capacitor generated, when a conductor, such as a finger, approaches the touch detecting sensor. The capacitive type touch detecting sensor includes touch electrodes disposed in a touch detecting region and signal transmitting wires connected with the touch electrodes. The signal transmitting wires may transmit a touch input signal to the touch electrode, or a detection output signal of the touch electrode generated according to the touch to a detection signal controller.
A tiled display device may be formed by disposing display devices, and the display devices may display the same content image, or each display device may display different content from each other. In the tiled display device, synchronization between the display devices may be important.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.